encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassiopea
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 0 | death = | final = }} , also known as "the Eye of Encantadia" (Mata ng Encantadia) was the first queen of Lireo and was responsible for dividing the Mother Gem into four separate parts. Appearance Cassiopea has pointed ears. When she speaks telepathically, a shining symbol appears on her forehead. Cassiopea has purple battle armor. Personality As a seer, Cassiopea's disposition is shaped by her visions. She has, at times, disobeyed Emre's will if she thought it would be for the greater good. She still protects the Lirean royal family. History Cassiopea was the founding Queen of Lireo. At some point before, during or after her reign, Emre gave Cassiopea the Mother Gem. She was succeeded as queen by Demetria and resided on an island outside of the palace to continue to protect her kingdom from invaders. She was later attacked by the forces of Adhara, a rebel Sang'gre, who wanted to seize the gem for her own. Cassiopea used the Mother Gem to destroy Adhara's entire invasion force, even though it was against the will of Emre. Further defying Emre's will, she cleaved the gem into four and distributed it among the four leading races of Encantadia: *the Water Gem to Imaw of Adamya, *the Earth Gem to King Armeo of Sapiro, *the Air Gem to Queen Mine-a of Lireo, and *the Fire Gem to King Arvak of Hathoria. As punishment for cleaving the Mother Gem, Emre cursed her with immortal life.Encantadia, Episode 24 She returns to her island only moments after Adhara had captured Amihan. She defeats Adhara's minions but Adhara had already escaped. She foresees that troubles would befall Encantadia. King Arvak attacks Adamya and obtains the Water Gem. Cassiopea went to Hathoria and chastised them, prophesying Arvak's death and the birth of a great leader who would one day defeat Hathoria utterly. Cassiopea currently resides in a forest in Lireo, looking into the future for the welfare of Encantadia. Cassiopea advises Mine-a to take her daughter Amihan to the human world, following Hagorn's assassination attempt. She saved Aquil and Muros when Hagorn found them at the tree of Asnamon. Cassiopea warns Mine-a of her impending death. Mine-a was later shot by an arrow. After Lira and Mira were born, Cassiopea said that the one she had been waiting for had been born. She was enraged to see that Mine-a had died, perhaps expecting that she would survive because of her warning, for she noted that there was a "change in destiny." Cassiopea fights off Hathor attacks when Hagorn ordered them to terrorize the vassals of Lireo. She tells some of those she had saved to inform the queen. Cassiopea finds Ybarro's body washed ashore. Noting that Ybarro still had destinies to fulfill, and Encantadia still needed him, she revives him by pouring her blood into his wound. Cursed by Emre with immortality, her blood has the power to revive the dead. She takes Ybarro's gold as payment for his second life. She predicts that he will revive the Kingdom of Sapiro, and counsels him to return there. While in the forest of Lireo, Ether confronts her for acting like a god in reviving the dead. Cassiopea tries to justify herself by saying that Ybrahim still had duties to do in Encantadia. But Ether was actually angered that she was helping her enemies, and cursed Cassiopea never to be able to leave the forest again. Many years later, Mira wandered into the forest. Cassiopea introduced herself as the Eye, and tells her she had been waiting for her for a long time. Abilities Powers A powerful Diwata in her own right, Cassiopea is capable of shooting energy blasts and conjure incantations. Cassiopea's trademark ability is to accurately foretell the future, giving her the nickname, "The Eye of Encantadia." She uses this ability to warn others of impending peril. As an immortal, Cassiopea's blood has the power to revive. By dropping some of her blood to a mortal wound, she was able to revive Prince Ybrahim, who had been killed by Asval. Other skills Weaponry Cassiopea's weapon is the Kabilan, which can change its form depending on her need. It has 3 to 4 modes: dagger, wand (while in dagger form), sword and spear. Relatives Trivia *It is currently unknown if Cassiopea is related to the reigning dynasty of Lireo; all other queens and Sang'gres of Lireo are interrelated. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Royalty Category:Main character